snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Oskar Imago
Oskar Arcturus Imago is a Norwegian-born wizard, and a graduate of the Durmstrang Institute. He began his first year in 2086, and was sorted into Wolverine house at the same time as his older sister, Katarina. Oskar currently resides in Finnmark, Norway, having gained ownership of one of the family's three main residences after coming of age. He works with his father in the Imago family business. Officially, this involves the dealing of high-value antiques, owning and running a large chain of book shops (Inglorious Books), and discreet investigative work for high profile clients. Unofficially, the business has a more sinister side; the Imago family has been steeped in Dark Magic for generations. Personality and Key Characteristics Something of an enigma, Oskar's true personality is a mystery to all but those who have known him from an early age. Of those who spend time with him, the more observant often become curious as to his true thoughts and feelings, as they are the most likely to notice that his entire public personality is made up of echoing and mimicry. At an early age, Oskar noticed that he did not have the same emotional responses to life as those around him; in fact, he could not relate to having any emotional responses at all. While he observed others laughing, smiling, crying, shouting in anger, or becoming embarrassed, he found he could feel none of these emotions for himself. Having been brought up in a family obsessed with the putting across the appropriate image, he very quickly learned how best to mimic the emotional responses of others. As a result of mirroring various people (which Oskar did in order to avoid being an obvious 'copycat' and rousing suspicion), his personality and emotional responses are not always predictable. He tends to emulate his father's standoffishness, his mother's softness and politeness, his sister's ruthlessness, and the ferocity his housemates at Durmstrang once displayed. The more time Oskar spends with a person, the more he will start to mirror them, particularly when he has a lot of contact with them in a short space of time. Because of this, despite having no real desire for close personal relationships, he will divide his time more or less equally between various people. Due to his lack of emotional range, Oskar cannot feel fear, and as such, boggarts do not know what form to take with him. He has never felt anger in his life, nor happiness, love, despair, satisfaction, or indeed anything at all, and it is likely that he never will. The one thing that was continually drilled into him as a child was the importance of the family name, and of continuing it, and his taking over the business. Though Oskar does not recognise what it really feels like to feel obligated to do something, he always does as his father tells him, understanding that that is how he is likely to keep his life of luxury and his social standing. Interests and Abilities Combat. Dark Arts. Languages (fluent and not so fluent). Unforgivables. Legilimens. Natural Occlumens. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Oskar's parents are Sophia Imago (née Frei), a German pureblood witch, and Arcturus Imago, a Norwegian pureblood wizard. They both attended Durmstrang at the same time, and it was there that they met and fell in love. Arcturus' family was particularly pleased with the match; being pureblood elitists, the expectation was for all of the Imago children to marry into other pureblood families, as had been the case through every previous generation. (Historically, the Imago family has had little issue in joining with other families all over Europe in order to keep bloodlines pure. As such, there are Imago descendants widespread throughout Europe, largely including but not limited to Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Britain, France, Spain, Portugal, Greece, and Germany. Oskar, his father, and his sister are directly descended from the Seer Inigo Imago through the paternal line.) Sophia and Arcturus married shortly after graduating from Durmstrang, and were both eager to start having children. Arcturus wanted a boy more than anything, in order to further the family name through his own children, and to have an heir and associate for both the legitimate and illegitimate family businesses (something he would not have felt comfortable entrusting to a daughter). However, their first child turned out to be a daughter, whom they named Katarina Imogen Imago. Undeterred, and only very slightly disappointed - for they were still quite capable of caring for their children regardless of gender - Sophia and Arcturus tried again. Ten months later on the 11th August 2075, in Oslo, Norway, Oskar Arcturus Imago was born. Oskar's childhood consisted of life spent predominantly around other family members. He grew up the favoured child, though from a very early age went through rigorous and often unpleasant preparations in order to ready him for his future, as was tradition for the male heir of the Imago family. As well as academic and language tutoring, this also included structured training using magical means, designed to primarily teach Oskar to control himself and his emotions (the latter of which turned out to be unnecessary), and to train his body as well as his mind. When he was still only five years old, Oskar was introduced by his father to the darker side of the family's dealings, which he too would be expected to undertake when he was older. Arcturus would often impress on his son the importance of reputation and outward image, and of remaining discreet, but it soon transpired that Oskar was a natural secret-keeper and pretender. Trusted absolutely by his parents, particularly his father, who had used Legilimency to see how his mind worked, Oskar was encouraged to occasionally mingle with the muggle children who lived in the neighbourhood near their Kent property in the interests of socialisation. Pre-Durmstrang Oskar was around eight years old when he started to suspect that he was not like those around him. He noticed the difference at first when he spent time around the local muggle children, finding them to be highly emotional and dramatic - often laughing, sobbing, or storming around in outrage. At first, he assumed that the reason he did not feel tempted to do any of these things was because he was magic and controlled, and they were non-magical and undisciplined. It became clear to him, however, that his family members also had very visceral emotional experiences, though these tended to be so rare and often hidden or well-controlled that he did not pick up on it for some time. After one notably frank and candid conversation with his sister, Oskar finally came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, different to most wizarding folk as well as muggles, in that he lacked any emotion whatsoever. He kept this information to himself, never finding much cause to speak of it out loud again, but knew that his father - having been inside his head - must have been aware of it for some time. While growing up, Oskar was clearly favoured by his father, but more restricted in life than his sister - Arcturus was highly protective of both of his children, but it was his prized son who found himself with more restrictions and less freedom in his life choices. Both siblings noticed and understood that this was the case, but with Oskar unable to care about his situation, Katarina - a very astute girl who had swiftly drawn the correct conclusions about her brother - didn't bother making a fuss. Oskar continued to undergo training, steadily increasing in intensity as he got older, and turned out to be a model pupil both in this and in his academic studies, as he was also being privately tutored in preparation for Durmstrang. Oskar encountered few wizarding children in his childhood, and did not seek them out either. He did, however, make various acquaintances, usually children of his father's associates, or simply those he encountered by chance. Bastien Toussaint was one of the latter; the pair met in Diagon Alley one day during the school term when they were both around ten years old, and formed an allyship of sorts, with the tentative label of 'friendship'. This friendship continued as it soon turned out that they would both be attending Durmstrang together the very next year. Durmstrang First Year Upon arriving at Durmstrang, Oskar was sorted into Wolverine, his father's old house, with a "reputation for ferocity and strength" - though he came close to being in house Soscrofa, for the "solitary beings" with "an innate aggression that lay hidden unless provoked". Oskar's sister Katarina also became a Wolverine, as did his friend Bastien. Because of the fact that they looked very much alike, and were in the same school year, and his mirroring her behaviour fairly often, Oskar spent the majority of his first year being mistakenly referred to as Katarina's twin. Now that he was in school and among others around his age, Oskar found he had plenty of sources from which he could construct a personality of his own. He echoed the actions and emotions of others, and picked up on their hobbies and interests, trying hard to be careful not to emulate one particular person too much. He joined Duelling Club at the behest of his father, and, in seeing that Bastien had done so, also tried out for Combat, ultimately joining the team as a novice. His father approved of this on the condition that it did not interfere with his grades, duelling, and continued training, and when it became clear that these areas were safe, he gifted Oskar with an entire gym and training room in each of their houses. In his academics, Oskar received excellent grades, coming top or almost-top of the class in every one of his lessons, thanks to his intensive preparatory tutoring. Second Year Oskar's second year at Durmstrang was relatively uneventful. Having adjusted to life at school during his first year, his second was marked by more training in combat, continued exceptional performance in his studies, and privately developing his constructed personality. He did, however, find himself at the mercy of an intense growth spurt, which for a while left him ungainly and slightly clumsy, and require extra intensive combat training to regain his coordination. During the year, Bastien revealed he would be transferring to Hogwarts the next term as part of an exchange year. Despite also potentially having the opportunity to do the same, Oskar was (predictably) not interested in taking part. Third Year During the summer before his third year, Oskar was informed by his father that he was going to request that he be fast-tracked through several OWL- and NEWT-equivalent exams, taking some a year early since his grades had been so impressive, and so that he could devote as much time as he could to as many subjects as possible. Oskar, unsurprisingly, had no feelings about this and simply agreed to the plan. Third year at Durmstrang of course meant no Bastien, but Oskar also found out, when school resumed, that there would be no combat tournament either. Nevertheless, he continued both his combat training and his personal training, the latter of which was stepped up a gear in its intensity and severity. Throughout the school year, he completed extra credit work in order to be complete early entry exams, and worked with his Head of House in order to agree on which subjects he would be committing to first. Fourth Year By the time he had started his fourth year, Oskar had become much more well versed in the practice of associating with others, meeting people, and making what constituted as friends. His social circle grew slightly, and the more people he interacted with, the more personalities he had available to closely study and emulate. Bastien returned to the school this year, and the combat tournament was back on, so the boys continued working on their parkour, sparring, and general fitness together. At the end of the term, Oskar completed five of his early entry fifth year level exams in Astronomy, Charms, History of Magic, Study of Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration. The remainder were those that his Head of House and his father had decided would benefit from the extra year of intensive study. Fifth Year more OWLs, other stuff probably, the boy squad Sixth Year yazmin etc, early NEWTs Seventh Year combat deputy captain, tournament, NEWTs, etc Post-Durmstrang TBA Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications Category:Characters Category:Class of 2093 Category:Pureblood Category:Wolverine Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Dark Wizards